The One Max Forgot!
by IDK1985
Summary: What if their was another bird kid! Don't complain I've only read the books once!
1. Prologue

Prologue

P.S. This is in between book 4 and 5. Oh and I don't own Maximum Ride…ME SAD NOW!!!

I have not long to write this, My name is Grayson and I'm also 98% human and 2% bird and I'm 13 and a half. Max didn't save me from the school because she thought I was dead, in fact everybody there thought I was dead but actually I was sleeping and they couldn't tell the difference wait…watch this (passes over in tiredness) Random Scientist "how did Experiment 13's body get all the way over here" "I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!" AHHHHHH! Zombie bird kid!!!! (Scientist jumps out window) "You can't fly!!!" "I know that now!!!"

Anyway, I've planned my revenge for her leaving me there to die (She was going to take me but instead she took Iggy because she couldn't wake me up, Um she knew I was a heavy sleeper and we were Crate Mates and Iggy was on the other side of me so yeah I'm pretty pissed!) so I've planned to murder Iggy and Nudge because she would never shut up and if you're going to murder 1 person why not murder another(hey, 2 for 1 special) so yeah that's my plan. And it's near Christmas so merry Christmas Maximum Ride!!!!! (evil laugh)… Wait does my evil laugh need work?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I don't own Maximum ride. I wish I did though and I now never want Figgy pudding. (Shudders)

Grayson POV: Checking into a hotel at 2 am is not fun at all because it's not that nice cheerful person that checks you in and offers you an extra pillow; no you get like Mike Tyson on one of his bad days. After that terrible night (I thought this place was called the Sleep Inn I didn't any sleep that night, I was too afraid that the person who checked me in would come into my room and beat the crap out of me), I decided to fly to Max's house and use my plan (my plan, first come into Max's house and use the old friend technique and then I would take Nudge and Iggy out and kill them…see not too complicated) so yeah not hard right? Wrong! I got lost and I was flying around lost when I saw a pop rocket coming right at me "OH HELL NO!!!!"

Max POV: I was sitting on the couch watching Gossip Girl with Nudge (don't ask) When I heard a pop rocket go off and then Gazzy laughing "Oh Damn it Iggy!"

I ran to see what happened and saw a large bird get hit with the pop rocket and just plop into the woods. Iggy said to Gazzy not knowing of my presence "Alright, let's go clean up the body"

Grayson POV: God? Are you there? It's me, Grayson; I'm just wondering why you just hit me with a pop rocket. I awoke to a voice saying "Damn where is that bird?" Iggy. I shook off the pile of leaves and stood up and started to walk away when I noticed there was a hole right in front of me and I was already walking towards it and couldn't stop walking, yeah God officially off my fave 5.

Max POV: I followed Iggy and Gazzy but they now knew of my presence Iggy said before turning "Gazzy, did Michael Jackson come back to life and start stalking us?" they turned to get a lecture from me (wow…Fang was right I am turning into my mother) and I said "let's just find this poor dead bird before Ella and Nudge figure ou"… I stopped because Ella and Nudge had heard the whole thing and they had just joined PETA and started hitting Iggy with their purses, "Iggy, did Max just say you killed a poor innocent bird?" "No…Gazzy killed a poor innocent bird" before Gazzy could say anything he was being attacked by two pink purses that were 20 pounds filled up with every flavor of lip smacker. As they attacked Gazzy I turned to Iggy saying "find the bird and get rid of the body before Nudge calls in every member of PETA" and I turned to stop PETA patrol from killing Gazzy when I turned to see them whimpering and him telling them something.

I didn't realize what was going on until I saw the bubblegum flavor of lip smacker in his hand, I started to listen in on the conversation "Now, girls if you want your chap stick" "IT'S LIP SMACKER!!!!" "Its crap" as he said that he threw it into the garbage can behind him. As he walked away Nudge dove into the garbage can like a rabid raccoon (I've seen them before, their vicious) and told it when she found it "its okay baby, its okay everything will be fine" and they walked away. I turned back to Iggy who was looking down into a hole and said "Max, This doesn't look like a bird?"

Grayson POV: I awoke from my tragic 5 foot fall to see Max and Iggy looking down at me like someone would look at a Lion at the zoo (oh gosh I gotta go to the zoo sometime this year), and I said "hello" like a person would say to an old friend but actually me and Max were old friends in fact old Crate Mates.

Max POV: I followed Iggy to a hole that Iggy had dug earlier this year and saw a person laying there and he opened his eyes and said "hello" Who the Hell says hello when they wake up from falling down a hole. But, somehow I knew this guy and then I saw something next to him they were white and they uncurled to reveal 11 and a half foot wings "One sec" I said to the person who also had wings and I pinched myself (I'm just wondering, who came up with the pinch yourself I must be dreaming joke, because whoever did I will build a time machine, go back in time, and beat their ass) I just thought back to how I knew this kid and I remembered "Grayson?"

Grayson POV: Aww, she remembered! I got myself up and jumped and said what I had just thought "Aww, you Remembered!"

Max POV: Great. Grayson is a smartass, it's not like we need anymore of those kinds of people around here, "I thought you were dead" I struggled to say. He said back "No, I was sleeping but you could have tried harder to wake me up"

Grayson POV: As we walked back to Max's house she was filling me in on what had happened and as she finished telling me about going to Antarctica I said "when you were in Antarctica I was probably at the zoo or something"

Fang POV: As Max had ran off to see what happened she ordered me to watch Gossip Girl with Ella, Nudge and Angel….Why don't you tell me to pull my eyes out instead, it'd me more entertaining. As Ella and Nudge had ran off to see what Max was doing I was about to follow when I found out I couldn't move, Yeah sometimes it isn't fun having a mind reader in the family that can control your body movements.

Max POV: As Me, Grayson and Iggy were walking into the house we heard Angel giggling and Fang snoring, as we walked into the Living room I saw Angel drawing on Fang's face with Nudge's lipstick, "Ain't I a Stinker?"

As Nudge was walking in Angel tossed the lipstick into clueless Gazzy's arms before he could throw it somewhere else he was tackled by the PETA patrol and beaten by Nudge until the lipstick was safely returned to Nudge and Ella.

Grayson POV: Maybe I won't kill Iggy and Nudge maybe I'll just stay here for a while.

AN: I just Realized That I didn't include Grayson's description; He is 5'9 105 pounds and has brown hair. P.S. Tsparks158 is my brother so yeah BOW DOWN to HIM and I'll will join YOU, Because he's a great author and I'm only half as good as him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I don't own Maximum Ride but I own…This Pen!!!

P.S. Grayson is actually Max's age.

Grayson POV: I awoke peacefully to no screaming or crying but to birds chirping and people arguing over pancakes, ah this is the life that I've wanted for so long and I'm not going to kill Iggy or Nudge but my surprise is Fang doesn't know I'm here so that's my cool new plan.

As I entered the bathroom I heard another person in there so I jumped them, so I should have looked out before I jumped Max so yeah I'm going to get a lecture on jumping people now.

Max POV: I had just finished my shower and getting dressed when I heard the bathroom door creak open and out of nowhere someone jumped me and they were weaker than me so I shoved them off like you would shove off a puppy but like a puppy I wouldn't shove it off too hard. When I walked up to my attacker I noticed that I had knocked Grayson out, Frick, Frick and Frick some more as I poured cold water on my friend.

Grayson POV: Max you suck, I was having a fun time rebuilding my friendship with God when she took me away by pouring freezing cold water on me, I screamed "Damn it!!!"

Max POV: As he swore I realized Fang was entering the bathroom so I locked Grayson in the closet and handed Fang a towel and left the bathroom.

Grayson POV: Yeah God, we are no longer friends. I mean, first the pop rocket and then Max locking me in a closet. So hours passed and nobody came to save me (Now I know how princesses feel, I mean what the hell guys) and 10 hours later, I found a bomb and apparently I set it off so God, yeah were enemies now.

Max POV: As we enjoyed my dinner I was thinking about me and Fang and our date that we had last week, I mean it was perfect and as I was thinking about Fang out of nowhere Ella was shaking me screaming "THE BATHROOM JUST BLEW UP" only one thing ran through my head, Grayson had set off one of Iggy's spare bombs.

As I screamed orders, I realized in one sentence I had made Iggy and Gazzy go to their rooms, told Ella and My mom to distract Fang and told Nudge and Angel to serve as help. As we entered the destroyed bathroom I saw Grayson literally scanning his hand over his wounds and healing them, COOL ASS SHIT!!!!

Grayson POV: As I healed myself I realized Max, Angel and Nudge were in the room in awe as I used my power. 4 hours later I decided to take a midnight fly alone to clear my head, let's see Fang still doesn't know I'm here and I'm actually having a good time.

As I entered my room I put my iPod on shuffle and out of nowhere the song "Defying Gravity" performed by the cast of the TV show Glee played, how ironic is that.

Max POV: I had talked to Grayson when he came back at 12:30 about his powers, he can cause people pain just by thinking it (AN: That's Jane's power, I just think it's awesome) he can be like a chameleon and turn his whole body including his clothes into any color, and he can heal himself and he can change his appearance like morphing. He gets 3rd place on the coolest powers list; 1st Angel, 2nd Me.

Grayson POV: I woke up at 10:00am and ran downstairs to only see Dr. M watching I think it was called Oprah, "where'd everyone go?" "Oh, shopping…they'll be back at 3:00" "ok"

Max POV: As we returned I realized Fang would see Grayson but, Fang can't see Grayson until tonight when we celebrate his birthday. So I gave my mom the signal to send Grayson upstairs and we started decorating.

Fang POV: As Max led me downstairs I was wondering what she got me, maybe that guitar I wanted or maybe Nudge convinced Max to get me something girls would get their boyfriends. 30 minutes later, and a lot of presents later I got to Max's present which was huge and as I unwrapped it I saw a My Little Pony, "Max, what the hell is this?!"

Then, the pony started to move and it turned into my old friend Grayson. Well, tonight is going to be intresting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't Own Maximum Ride, but I own all these crayons and you can't have them!

Fang POV: Was I dreaming? I don't know, but what I know is my friend who was supposedly dead is standing right in front of me.

Max POV: When Fang unwrapped his gift for a second I honestly thought I had given him my stored away present for Angel for Christmas, but it started to move and it turned into Grayson; I turned to Iggy and told him to remind me so I can yell at Grayson.

Grayson POV: After a minute of staring I was getting uneasy so I said "I know…Sweet shirt right"

2 weeks and a lot of catching up later, Fang POV: After catching up, me and Grayson had decided to go see a concert and we had a great time until "The Incident" happened.

Grayson POV: The Incident was nothing, ok let me explain. As me and Fang left the concert Iggy jumped me and started throwing punches because Ella had dumped him and I think we have a connection so out of nowhere Fang picked us both up and dropped us in front of Dr. M's house.

Max POV: As I sat on the porch I saw Fang's silhouette in the sky and when he came down he dropped Iggy and Grayson in the lawn and Iggy threw a knockout punch.

Fang POV: It was the best punch I'd seen Iggy do, and Grayson went down and blood shot into the air and onto Max who was already pretty miffed.

Max POV: Before I could grab Iggy from preventing more damage Fang speared him and had him pinned before everyone could pile out of the house.

Dr. M POV: "I don't have a point of view on this" (Author "really, I thought you did") "no" ("Oh well fine then") (slams Imaginary door)

Max POV: When I ran up to Grayson he was healing his mouth and he had told me two weeks ago that one extent of his causing pain by thinking of it was he could make diseases come out of nowhere and injuries but before he does it his eyes roll back in his head and that's what happened, I should've ran but before I could get to him he said "Broken Rib" and Iggy keeled over. Well I guess playing Monopoly is out of the picture.

Iggy POV: As he said broken rib their was a searing pain in my left side and that's all I remember.

Sorry for the short chapter but I got really Tired so hope u enjoyed it!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't Own Maximum Ride but I own…..Nothing!!!! (Same old baby cry)

Grayson POV: Yeah, breaking Iggy's rib is on the top 10 list of how to get yourself kicked out of Dr.M's house. So I left for a few days, and decided I'd stay at the Sleep Inn two towns over.

Max POV: As Grayson left the song "Please Don't Leave Me" by Pink started playing and Fang said "Is this iPod cursed or something?"

Grayson POV: I've decided to return to Dr. M's house because it has been 2 years (AN: yup, we just skipped ahead two years…Ain't I a Stinker?) So as I circled the sky over Dr. M's house I saw a black setting and Jeb walking Max down this kind of aisle and I realized what was going on….Max was marrying Fang and I wasn't invited, That's kind of a punch in the gut isn't it.

Max POV: The wedding was going perfectly, well as perfectly a wedding for two 16 year olds could go and as me and Fang were leaning in for a kiss I realized I had forgotten something and that something was going to try to kill Iggy.

I stopped the kiss and looked around and everybody launched into attack mode and out of nowhere it seemed like Jeb was thrown onto the ground and knocked out cold, Grayson will have hell to pay for ruining this wonderful wedding that Nudge and Angel set up.

Grayson POV: As I threw Jeb to the ground, I had a tiny feeling that everyone knew I was there so I ran behind Iggy and whispered "broken nose and left arm"

Max POV: My friend Lacy from school was my only friend there that wasn't part of the flock's inner circle and out of nowhere she was killed by an invisible force that broke her neck.

Fang POV: As Lacy's neck broke I realized the same thing everybody else did, Grayson was pissed that he wasn't invited and was going on a rampage and I charged for where Lacy used to be sitting.

Grayson POV: The sound of breaking bones was a sound I was used to and breaking this unknown girl's neck was kind of soothing and Fang ran towards me and I jumped and grabbed his right arm and broke it simply.

Max POV: As Fang charged towards where Lacy was sitting out of nowhere his arm bent and broke and I went f****** ballistic and grabbed Iggy and tried to get him up when I saw Grayson had broken his nose and left arm and then….I woke up.

Don't you want to kill me right now, I know I do to but I couldn't just turn Grayson that evil and vengeful. Only the wedding was a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: IDK1985 walks out with Fang and IDK says "Hey, what's up in the hizz house!" "Dude, just no that was wrong and kind of scary" "Shut up, I don't own MR and if you don't know what MR stands for it's Maximum Ride"

Grayson POV: I woke up feeling great and after I took my shower and got dressed I put my iPod on shuffle and the song I Made it by Kevin Rudolf came on and a let the lyrics sink in. (AN: some lyrics because I think it fits his character story)

_**I used to Dream about, the life I'm living now I know there's no doubt, I made it! I made it! **_

He listened to the rap parts and zoned out but then Kevin Rudolf popped back up in the song and sang

_**I look up to the sky, and now the World is mine I've known it all my life I made it! I made it!**_

Max POV: As I buttered Angel's toast I heard music playing from the back rooms and then it stopped and Grayson walked out grinning (well at least It wasn't Iggy grinning or I would have had to use the emergency bomb shelter) and he said "I heard it's going to rain today." "Well, that's okay it just means Angel and Gazzy can't play outsi" as he cut me short going from a grin to a straight face "Max, I mean there is going to be a Big storm, maybe even a severe one" "what's severe?" "Oh yeah, Jeb had taken you guys already… Anyway, I severe storm is one where there is a possibility of getting a tornado" I knew what a tornado was, well I'd never been near one but I've heard of it and it was going to be bad.

Two hours later, Grayson POV: I've never seen Max this scared and it kind of scared me because she quivered every time the lightning struck and shook when the thunder rumbled and the power had just gone out so Max was freaking and so were the younger kids but Me, Fang and Iggy were unfazed until I saw the tornado heading this way and I decided to fly towards it to see how strong it was and let's just say…. Flying towards a level 4 tornado is as dumb as getting in the face of any poisonous snake. I was immediately sucked into the storm and thrown 5 miles away and I just laid their and did something I hadn't done in a while….cry, and if there is a record for longest cry guess which 15 and a half year old bird kid will be in Guinness book of world records…. ME!!!! I cried for 5 hours because I'm pretty sure I broke my legs and was paralyzed and after 5 hours I remembered I could heal myself. Hey God, you just got your spot back on my fave 5, hello God, bye bye memory!

Max POV: I was scared because it had been 5 hours since Grayson was thrown by the tornado and Angel picked up no thoughts that were his and I said "We can wait, maybe he'll come back" and Angel responded "But Max, I can…" she stopped because Ella, (Grayson's Girlfriend) who was freaking out said "Angel, please be quiet he'll be back"

It's been 5 hours since then.

Ella POV: After 5 hours I was beginning to lose hope when I saw a shadow in the sky and it was him.

Grayson POV: Getting home was fine but coming to the house, it felt like I was pregnant at a baby shower, it just felt weird and I landed to be attacked by a hug from Ella and I said I wanted to talk to her… alone.

Ella POV: When Grayson said he wanted to talk, I knew what was coming but I didn't know why and I was right about him breaking up with me but he didn't give me a reason and I slapped him and ran off.

Grayson POV: Ella knew I had temper problems and she knew Bird Kid + Hormones = some crazy s*** and I couldn't take it so I whispered under my breath " punch… in the gut" and I heard the thump and Max screaming and running so I waited for her to come in and yell at me and I yelled back and it became Yell fest 2005. So I told her the whole story and she yelled some more and then left so I ran to my room and thought to myself what I had thought coming home and it shocked me but I knew it was right…. I loved Max.

**Cliffhanger!!!!! and plz review!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any music in this chapter

Grayson POV: I was sitting on the porch later that evening looking at the destroyed town in front of me and thought of how I had yelled at Max, why did I do it? I mean I loved her, right? That's the thing, I don't know If I love her anymore and I just felt alone and felt like crying so I ran into the woods and cried for a while before heading back into my room and I picked up my acoustic guitar that Dr. Martinez bought for me and let my feelings out.

_**I set out on a narrow way, **_

_**Many years ago,**_

_**Hoping I would find true love,**_

_**Along the Broken Road,**_

_**But I got lost a time or two,**_

_**Wiped my brow,**_

_**And kept pushing through,**_

_**I couldn't see how every sign,**_

_**Pointed straight to you,**_

_**Every long lost dream,**_

_**Led me to where you are,**_

_**Others who broke my heart,**_

_**They were like northern stars,**_

_**Pointing me on my way,**_

_**Into your loving arms,**_

_**This much I know is true,**_

_**That God Blessed the Broken Road,**_

_**That led me straight to you.**_

And that's when somebody knocked at the door "come in"

I opened the door to see Nudge and Angel sitting their tears running down their faces.

"That was beautiful Grayson, was if for Ella?" asked Nudge

Before I could make up a lie I guess I was thinking of Max because Angel spoke up "No Nudge, it was for Max"

"But Grayson, you know Max is with Fang"

"Well in my opinion, Fang is unfit for her"

And I decided the conversation was over and I walked away.

**Sorry it was so short but I wanted to write a quick chapter and I did so HA!!!!**


End file.
